1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable deflector apparatus for a side step of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a variable deflector apparatus for a side step of a vehicle, which is capable of improving aerodynamic performance of the vehicle equipped with the side step.
2. Description of Related Art
A recreational vehicle (RV) that is higher in height than a passenger vehicle is provided with a side step 100 as shown in FIG. 1, for the purpose of allowing a passenger to get on or off.
As such, since the vehicle equipped with the side step 100 is mainly configured such that the side step 100 is fixedly mounted to a vehicle body 200 (side sill panel), the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle is deteriorated due to the side step 100 protruding laterally when the vehicle is being driven, and consequently, fuel efficiency is undesirably reduced.